


Martyr Complex

by NoTarget



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTarget/pseuds/NoTarget
Summary: To protect her beloved Miku, how much is Hibiki willing to sacrifice?





	Martyr Complex

Miku pushed open the door and walked out into the back alley behind the building where she and Hibiki had been spending the day. Hibiki had told her to go on ahead and that she would follow her in a few minutes. As she looked up at the mid-afternoon sun Miku heard a slight sound behind her and thought she felt the presence of someone behind her, but before she could investigate she felt a large, gloved hand being brought down on her mouth from behind.

                “Get her! Quick!” she heard a man’s voice shout. “Grab her wrists!”

                “Yeah, I got them.” Miku heard a second man’s voice as she felt someone grabbing her arms from behind. Before she even had time to fully realize what was happening he had wrapped a pair of plastic cuffs around her wrists and locked them in place.

                “Hurry, do you know what she’ll do to us if she catches us?” said a third man as he grabbed Miku by the legs and the three of them lifted her into the air and towards a waiting van

                “She’s got more fight in her than I thought.” Said the first man as they carried the squirming and struggling Miku to the van. “Take it and let’s go!” he said as they tossed Miku into the back of the van, climbed in and sped off.

                “Miku?” asked Hibiki as she stepped out into the same alley a moment later. “Miku!” she shouted as she scanned the alley for any sign of her friend. “Miku where ar-“Hibiki’s sentence stopped as she saw something that caught her attention. Bending down she picked up a piece of paper off the ground. Her blood turning cold as she read it.

                “We have Miku, come to the attached address, tell no one and use your Symphogear.” Hibiki looked on in shock as she examined what had originally drawn her attention: Miku’s hair bow, removed and hastily taped to the note.

                The door opened with a creek as Hibiki stepped into the abandoned warehouse the note had directed her to, the boots of her gear echoed as she walked across the concrete floor of the large empty room. Spotting a light on the far side of the room Hibiki walked across and through another door into a smaller room, what had perhaps been an office or staff room.

                “Well, there you are.” A man leaning on the wall of the room wearing a balaclava greeted her. Behind her the door she had entered though slammed shut, as another masked man revealed himself.

                “Where is Miku?” Hibiki asked, anger seeping into the normally well natured girl’s voice

                “She’s safe.” Said the first man as he reached into his pocket and produced a phone and held the screen towards Hibiki.

                “Hibiki!” shouted Miku, her arms and legs fastened with plastic ties to a cheap plastic chair.

                “Let her go!” shouted Hibiki as she began approaching the man with the phone

                “Whether she stays that way is up to you.” Said a third man on the other end of the phone as he walked into frame, holding a rather large knife and pointing it towards Miku’s throat. Immediately Hibiki stopped in place, her arms falling to her sides.

“What do you want?” she asked, clenching her fists.

                “Oh that’s simple.” Said the first man as he placed the phone against the wall and walked towards Hibiki and wrapped his arms around behind her, grabbing hold of her ample ass in his hands.

                “We want you.” At the same time, the second man who had closed the door behind her sized hold of her breasts from behind holding them from behind. Jumping in surprise Hibiki reflexively grasped hold of the man in front of her as she pulled his hands off her.        

                “What’s wrong? Don’t you care about Miku’s safety?” he asked her in a sarcastic tone. Hibiki glared but released the man’s arms.

                “Hibiki, no don’t!” shouted Miku from the phone’s screen

                “Would you please shut her up?” groaned the first man as he turned back to the phone. Responding the man on the other end picked up a roll of duct tape and tearing off a strip slapped it over Miku’s mouth.

                “Oh man, this body…” said the second man as he grouped Hibiki’s breasts from behind. “I’ve always wanted to touch it. Especially this.” He said as he reached down and placed his hands on Hibiki’s belly and stuck one of his fingers into her navel.    In front of her, the man fondling her ass slid his hands back along Hibiki’s toned thighs and let one of his hands glide between Hibiki’s legs as he began to rub Hibki’s crotch with two of his fingers.

                “Okay, enough playing around let’s get to the real thing.” Said the man in front of her.

                “This way.” Said the man behind her as he placed his hands on Hibki’s shoulders and pushed her forwards towards a mattress the two of them had brought into the room earlier. “Now sit.” He said as she was standing over it. For Miku’s sake, she complied.

                In front of her the first man grabbed Hibki’s knees and began to pull her legs apart. With her legs spread out he began rubbing Hibiki’s pussy though the black material of the gear that covered it. Leaning in closer he grabbed hold with his hands and tried to tear the substance without success, finding it far too tough. Reaching into his pocket he produced a small knife and carefully attempted to cut it, but still the material refused to yield.

                “Hmm, I bet you can tear your own gear.” He said to Hibiki “Be a good girl, rip it open for me would you?”

                “What?!” cried Hibiki

                “We don’t have to cut Miku, there’s lots of other ways we can hurt her, do we have to show you?” he asked

                Hibiki clenched her teeth and scowled as she reached between her legs and grabbed hold of her gear in her hands and pulled, her gear finally giving way as the material tore open as she was forced to expose her most precious place to the leering eyes of a stranger.

                “Oh, it’s lovely.” Said the man as he spread open Hibki’s pussy. “Such a shade of pink. Oh I can’t wait anymore!” he shouted as he began to undo his pants and pulled out his dick.

                Kneeling in front of Hibiki he told hold of his fully erect penis and placed it at the entrance to her pussy, the tip just grazing her labia. Holding Hibiki by the waist he pushed forwards and forced his manhood into her. Behind them over the phone Miku’s eyes went wide as she tried to scream though the gag and Hibiki cried out as a man she didn’t know stole her virginity from her.

                “Oh she’s tight.” Said the man as he began thrusting his dick in and out of Hibiki’s unwilling pussy. Kneeling at her head the other man took hold of Hibiki’s breasts though her gear and began playing with them.

                “This is for Miku, this is for Miku, this is for Miku…” thought Hibiki as she clenched he teeth as tears fell from her closed eyes. “I’ve endured pain before, I will endure this.”

                The man fucking Hibiki continued to pound her without mercy as he removed one his hands from her waist and rubbed her belly though the cutout of her gear. After a few minutes of pounding he placed his hands on Hibiki’s thighs and picked up the pace even more before suddenly pushing in as far as he could go as he released his hot semen into her. Pulling out with a groan he stood back up over Hibiki. Miku simply hung her head.

                “What a mess.” He said looking down at his dick. “I need something to…ah!” he exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed hold of one of Hibiki’s scarves and used it to wipe his dick off with.

                “Now, let Miku go.” Hibiki choked out though her tears.

                “Are you kidding?” asked the second man at her head. “I haven’t even had my turn yet.” He said as he grabbed Hibiki by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her front, then moving behind her he gripped her waist as he raised her back end up into the air. Taking his dick out he grabbed Hibiki’s rear in one hand and used his other to guide himself into her as he entered Hibiki from behind.

                Placing his other hand on her charm point he began pumping Hibiki, her ass checks, still covered by her gear bulging out between his fingers. Tears rolled down Hibiki’s face as the front half of her body limply lay on the mattress, having resigned herself to this fate.

                Hibiki felt the man’s pace speed up as she braced herself to be ejaculated inside again. But at the last moment he pulled out and gripping his dick sending his cum all over Hibiki’s ass. With a moan he rubbed his dick between the cheeks of her butt, the white semen contrasting against the black of her butt.

                “Her butt? You idiot you totally should have come inside.” Said the other man.

                Hibiki found herself being manhandled as once again as she was flipped back over onto her back. The man second man still kneeling at her bottom half grabbed hold of her legs and pointed them straight up into the air. Using one arm to hold them there he used his other to guide himself into her and began fucking her while holding Hibiki’s legs up in the air by her boots with his hands.

                “Uhh, these toned legs are great, hey why don’t you use her mouth?” asked the man fucking her. The first man crouched beside Hibiki’s head as he grasped her by the chin and titled her head to the side and steered his penis towards her mouth

                “You’d better not bite.” He said as he pushed the tip to her lips. But by this point Hibiki was numb enough from the whole experience that she simply didn’t resist as the man forced the same cock that had raped her a few minutes before into her mouth.

                The room was filled with the sound of sex as both men violated Hibiki without mercy from both ends. The penis of the man in her mouth still had the taste of both his own semen and traces of her own fluids on it. Hibiki’s head began to go fuzzy as the horrible event continued. The man pumping her pussy pulled out and released her legs, as they fell open he leaned in closer and released his semen onto Hibiki’s exposed belly and navel. At the same time the man fucking her face pulled out and released his load onto Hibiki’s tits.

                Grabbing hold of Hibiki by the shoulders the two men hoisted her up onto her knees. Placing on hand each on her head and one on their dicks they began to jerk themselves off. Hibiki was forced to suffer one final humiliation as the two men blew their loads all over her face leaving it a sticky mess. As they released her Hibiki simply fell face first onto the mattress with a thud.

                “Dammit, did she faint?” asked the first man

                “It’s just as well, my balls are drained.” Said the second as he zipped himself up.

                “Yeah, mine too.” Said the first as he did the same.

                Turning towards the door the two men began to walk out of the room. The first man retrieved his phone from where it had been leaning through the entire experience.

                “Okay, we’re done.” He said as he ended the video call.

                “Well, that was quite a show.” Said the man who had been with Miku the entire time. “But I guess we don’t need you anymore.” He said as he approached Miku with a knife drawn. Just as she began to worry he cut one of her wrists free. Turning around he opened the door to the van they had been in and pushed Miku out the door chair and all. Thankfully the chair absorbed most of the impact as it landed on its back. “Your friend is in a warehouse four blocks that way.” Said as he pointed in a direction. “Whenever you manage to free yourself.” He added as he tossed a pair of cutters to the side with a free arm.

                The door slammed shut and the van sped off as Miku yanked the tape off her mouth with a yelp of pain and grabbing the cutters began to work on getting herself free. The sun was crossing the horizon as Miku, finally free ran in the direction the man had pointed. Finding the warehouse she retraced Hibiki’s path and found her, still lying face down where the men had left her.

                “Hibiki…” gasped Miku quietly as she knelt down next to her friend. “Let’s get you home.” She said as she helped her to her feet.

                Much later, at their home, Hibiki hissed in pain as the water from the hand held shower head hit her pussy, still red and sore from the experience as she tried to clean herself of what had been done to her.

                “Hibiki…I…” Miku started, unsure what she could possibly say.

                “You saw everything.” Hibiki said, her back to Miku. “Are you disgusted with me?”

                “You sacrificed everything for me.” Miku replied as she wrapped her arms around Hibiki. “I could never be disgusted with you.” Hibiki despite herself, smiled ever so slightly at that response.

The next morning, Hibiki found herself retching in disgust and Miku simply stared eyes wide in shock at the contents of the package that had been left at their door: photos of Hibiki being raped, apparently recorded from the phone call and a message.

                “Tell anyone, we’ll show everyone.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.  
> In case you’re wondering: No, I don’t hate Hibiki or anything.


End file.
